Bonds, Security, and Forgiveness
by Lidia1357
Summary: What would happen if Belle wasn't captured by the queen after she saves Phillip? What if someone helps her return to Rumpelstiltskin before Regina can find her? Belle meets a strange horse that Regina wants dead. He seems to want to help her and the queen wants him dead. She plans to confront Rumpel but when she arrives she realizes how complicated he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

"I'm coming Rumpel!" Belle breathed as she walked away from Mulan and Phillip. Her heart leaped into her throat at the thought of seeing him again. Belle had felt as if her heart and lungs had been ripped from her body and left in the Dark Castle while she was forced to walk away. Belle had called him a coward before she left, but was she any better in leaving? Why didn't she refuse to leave? Stay and fight for him? Belle didn't know, and at the moment she didn't care. All she knew was that she was going home!

Belle clutched her book to her chest and leaned forward, holding her head high as she strode forward through the woods. She would need a horse if she is to make it by the next day, but Belle was sure she would get one somehow. If not, then she would find another way. One way or another, she was getting to that castle!

Feeling a sudden urge to move more quickly, Belle broke into a sprint, grateful for the pants she'd worn for the quest. Saving Phillip had boosted her confidence, in herself and in her heart. Mulan had told her that she had good instincts, and trusted her to defeat the Yaoguai. She had realized that he didn't need to die, but needed to be saved without the help of anyone else. Perhaps she can save Rumpelstiltskin too! She knows he loved her too if the spell was beginning to break, he was simply too afraid, too wrapped up in his own beliefs that no one can love him. But Belle was going to prove him wrong!

Belle stopped short at the sound of a snapped twig behind her. Her imagination ran wild at the possibilities. Thieves, murderers, the Queen's men, or worse. Her back was stiff as Belle slowly turned around to see who was following her. Her eyes slowly raked the area and her breathing paused. Her heart was hammering in her ears. It was so loud that whoever it was must have heard it in this silent night. She released her breath when she realized it wasn't a person following her, it was a horse.

A Clydesdale to be exact.

Belle could tell he was wild by the ratty mane, mud caked hooves and the burs in his fur. He was looking at her with a piercing stare, as if he could see right through her. It was unsettling yet oddly comforting at the same time. Belle found herself drawn to him. One step at a time she walked towards him, her hand outstretched and her eyes averted so she wouldn't startle him. Her fingers slid over the soft fur of his nose and she paused, waiting. In moments he pushed his nose to her palm, welcoming the gesture. Belle felt giddiness bubble up into her chest and she dared to look up. The horse moved his head in a way that seemed to be an invitation for her to hop on. Belle felt torn. With so much magic in the realm, could this be a trick? Part of her said to run away from the magnificent creature, but her instincts told her to trust him. And so far, they hadn't failed her today.

Belle moved to the side of the horse and placed her hands on his back, warning him of what she intended to do. The horse simply looked ahead with impatience. Belle lifted herself up and swung one leg over the horse, holding his mane to stay on. The moment she was settled the horse broke off into a full on gallop. Belle cried in surprised and held on with a vice grip. Her eyes snapped wide open and her voice caught in her throat. This _was_ a trap! Where was this horse taking her? She had to dismount somehow and _now_!

Everything was racing past Belle so quickly it was nothing but a blur of colors and shapes blending together. No horse is this fast! She can't even see where she's going! Simply jumping off would cause her death for sure.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted when her voice returned, "Where are taking me?"

The horse snorted with irritation and seemed to move even faster. Belle swallowed and heard something behind them.

"I found Phillipe! And someone's riding him!"

"Kill it! Kill it at all costs! Orders of the queen!"

_The Queen's men!_ Belle thought as she turned her head back. They were clearly riding enchanted horses, she could tell by the shimmery, pink glow about them. And yet they still couldn't keep up with this horse. Belle realized what they'd just said and she turned her head back to face forward.

"You're running from the queen?" She whispered more to herself than the horse. Developing a whole new trust in this mysterious horse, Belle felt feeling return to her fingers and her breath was no longer caught in her throat. She relaxed into the crook of his back and held on more tightly, trusting that he was taking her to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Faster Phillipe!" She cried, "we'll be safe when we arrive!"

The horse seemed to understand her perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

They were gaining on them! The advantage to enchanted horses that Phillipe didn't have, was infinite stamina. Phillipe seemed to be tiring and Belle couldn't blame him. They'd been running at this pace for a very long time and now Belle could feel as well as hear his heavy breathing. She placed her hand against his neck and rubbed circles on it in encouragement, saying kind words of motivation but that could only do so much. He needed rest soon.

"We've got you now wench! You and Phillipe!" One guard called with a roaring laugh. Belle felt a bead of sweat trickle between her eyes and her heart was hammering in its ribcage, as if it too wanted to escape. Belle looked up and saw something that nearly halted the speeding heart all together.

The dark Castle.

"We're close Phillipe, he'll protect us! I promise!" She said breathlessly. The horse snorted in response, pushing a little further. His back was so hot it was scalding and he was stumbling. Belle judged the distance to the castle with despair. It was close enough to see, yet still so far away.

Will they make it?

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stooped to pick up the drapes Belle had torn down. He held them in his hands with a heavy heart. There were times when he'd wished he hadn't sent her away, that he had told her everything instead. Told her that he couldn't lose his powers. Not now, not until he had his son back. Because of his mistake, because he didn't follow Bea to that other land, Rumpel now has two places in his heart that are empty. He may someday find his son and fill one, but not Belle. Never will he even find another as kind and brave as she.

A motion caught Rumpel's eye as he moved to replace the drapes. He a woman riding an impossibly quick horse. No... not any woman, Belle! Rumpel's heart leaped and his stomach fulled with butterflies. She was coming back! Why was she coming back? Rumpel stood by the door but did not open it. What would he say? How should he react? Shocked? Aloof?

He heard something pounding on the door in time with his own heartbeat, and heavy panting. Rumpel held his ground. He couldn't let her in. He couldn't risk his powers. Couldn't risk his son. He listened as the pounding increases and the sounds of whimpering followed.

"Rumpelstiltskin? Are you in there? Please let me in!" She cried, "let me in they're after me! _Rumpelstiltskin_!"

He couldn't take it anymore! He opened the door for her and stepped aside as if indifferent. Belle led the huge horse in as the door closed behind them. Rumpel frowned and snapped his fingers, sending the horse to the castle's stables. Belle spun around with horror in her blue eyes and Rumpel spoke quickly.

"He looked tired, the stables are behind the castle. Now who's after you?" He asked with a tight voice. He wanted more than anything to grab her and hold her, never letting her go. But he couldn't. He must refrain.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand over her chest. A sheen of sweat covered her skin, and her hair was wild as if she'd been riding all day. "The Queen's men. They chased me and Phillipe. The Queen wants me for some reason. I don't know what." She spoke in gasps, still regaining her breath. But Rumpel understood every word and it made his blood boil. He can't kill the Regina, but he _can_ kill the men! He ushered Belle less than gently through the second door and sat her in the chair he usually occupied at the table.

"You will remain here until I return, I won't be long," he spoke through his teeth and turned on his heel to stomp out of the castle. He didn't even give her a moment to object, they will pay! Belle hadn't lied, there were two men on enchanted horses. They would need such horses to catch up to a horse such as Phillipe. Rumpel didn't know what kind of horse Phillipe was, but he knew he wasn't normal. He saw how quickly Belle arrived.

The men halted and one looked down at the Dark One with fear and false authority.

"We have come here by orders of the Queen! Have you seen a wench riding a Clydesdale? They passed this way."

_Wench. _Rumpel wanted to reduce them to ashes simply for calling Belle such a word. But he needed information first. He traced his chin with his thumb and pointer finger as if pondering something and pointed at the man who's addressed him. "How about we make a deal? I'll tell you exactly where they are, if you tell me why the Queen wants them."

Both visibly paled. They looked at each other in horror before the other spoke, "we were given direct orders from the Queen not to tell anyone we meet why she needs them."

Rumpel shrugged and chuckled, "and I have direct orders from myself to send you in the wrong direction or taking the enchantment off of your steeds. Oh, even better!" He waved his right hand, producing a purple cloud. The horses were now gone, and one of the men was almost naked and hog tied. The other was holding a knife and fork. "Tell me what I wish to know, or I'll make you eat him! The choice is yours Dearie." He ended the statement with a crazy giggle and a giddy expression.

The one who was hog tied struggled and cried to his companion, "No Lefou! Don't do it! Don't do it!" The other's hand moved toward him against his will. They yelled at each other until the tied one said, "okay okay! I'll tell you just make him stop!"

Rumpel snapped and the utensils disappeared into a purple cloud. Lefou was now tied the same way his companion was with a gag. Rumpel crouched beside the one who spoke and narrowed his eyes at him. "Well talk Dearie, I haven't all day!"

He nodded, "Queen Regina wants the girl because she can use her as leverage against an enemy, someone who loves her. And the horse-"

Rumpel didn't even wait to see why Regina wanted the horse, because Rumpel decided at that moment that Phillipe was hungry, and these men made quite delectable carrots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note, Phillip is the prince who loves Aurora, and Phillipe is Belle's horse from the Disney movie. And no one seemed to notice the significance to the name of the palace guard I gave. Pity.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

Belle sat in the straight back chair as Rumpel had instructed and waited. She was dying to visit Phillipe and see how he was, but she needed to talk to Rumpel. She needed to make him understand that her love was true, and that she hadn't intended to hurt him. She did want to break his curse, which would in turn take his power, but that was so he would be a man again. One people could be comfortable around without the concern of losing their lives. She knew he was in there, he'd shown it to her many times.

The castle doors opened and Belle jumped to her feet. Her heart jumped with her at the sight of the man who'd both completed and broken her heart. He walked in with irritation in his black eyes, and in his hands was a basket full of carrots. Belle assumed they were for the horse. She longed to go to him, to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until the bad memories melted away with his curse. But she had to be careful. He was like a wild animal, easily spooked.

"I brought the horse these carrots, if you'd like to give them to him," he said with a tight voice. Belle nodded and took the basket gratefully. Phillipe had run a long way and deserved something to eat. But she couldn't leave Rumple yet. She set the basket down on the table and moved slowly to the Dark One. He watched her carefully with his strange eyes and his hands balled up in distress. Belle placed her hands on his fists and held his hands while looking into his eyes. His mouth was pursed tightly, something she'd noticed he does when he isn't comfortable. He'd done it the day he threw her out, the day he spared Robin Hood's life and when Belle found him commemorating his son.

So she knew to be careful to choose her words. She swallowed and held his hands firmly, "I'll bring Phillipe the carrots, and then I'll be back. But I'm not leaving until we talk."

She didn't give him a moment to argue. She released his hands and grabbed the basket, making her way to the stable behind the castle. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline from the run was fading, leaving behind a sick feeling. She'd used all of her energy and was having some trouble walking upright. She fought her fatigue all the way to the stables, where Phillipe was enjoying a well deserved drink of water. Belle smiled and stood beside the stable door, offering the basket of carrots to the tired horse. He snorted gratefully and bowed his head to eat them. Belle blinked a few times, not realizing that every time she did so, her eyes would remain closed for a fraction of a second longer than the last time, and soon, everything faded away as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**I know, this chapter doesn't make up for the time it took, but life hasn't been kind to me lately. **


End file.
